


Grand Central Station

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DA office Harvey, M/M, Student Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a young lawyer working in the DA's office. His salary isn't big enought to cover for a Manhattan rent and his student loans payements. He lives in the suburb and every morning, in the train, a young man attract his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central Station

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote

Harvey was the newest prosecutor at the New-York DA's office. He had found the job thanks to Jessica who wanted him to have some trial experience. The salary was good but New-York was expensive. And he has a student loan to pay. So, after some basic maths, he saw that taking a flat in New Jersey would be cheaper and better for now. He could move to New-York after his first bonus.

He noticed the kid a week after he started his new job. He sat in the train and started to read his newspaper, like every morning. The kid sat in front of him. Harvey looked up from his paper. He was young, with blond messy hair and had earplugs on. The lawyer could hear the music and wondered how the hell wasn't the kid deaf.

The next morning, he saw the kid on the train platform. He still had his earplugs on. He noticed the messenger bag he had. It was made of false leather, Harvey could clearly see that. The kid sat in the same carriage as Harvey but at the opposite side.

It took about a few times to Harvey to be noticed by the kid. The lawyer couldn't help himself to watch him and he saw the other look up from his phone. He looked Harvey with his big blue eyes and flushed before looking back at his phone. They didn't look at each other for the rest of the ride.

For a few mornings, they exchanged glances. They never sat in front of each other, they tried to keep a distance. But a monday morning, Mike broke that rule. He sat in front of Harvey, giving him a big smile. The older man noticed the kid's t-shirt: Columbia Law School. That made him smile. A future collegue. Maybe they would see sometimes in court. They didn't exchange a word during that ride. Just a smile to say goodbye, knowing they would see each other the next morning.

But they didn't see each other. Harvey looked for Mike on the station platform but didn't see him. He sat in the train, hoping that the kid was late and that he would jumped into the train at the last moment. But there were other carriages. The probability that he would chose this carriage was small as it wasn't the nearest from the station entrance. At Grand Centrale Station, when he went out of the train, Harvey saw the familiar blond messy haircut a few feet way from him. He smiled to himself.

The next day, when Harvey arrived at the station, the Columbia student was already waiting for the train on the platform. They stood a steps from each others. They entered in the carriage at the same time and sat in front of each other. It felt natural. They knew now for nearly three months but Harvey couldn't even tell the kids first name. During the trip, he thought about it. He found the young student pretty. Of course he did. He needed to make a move. A few minutes before arriving to Grand Central Station, Harvey took a pen and wrote his first name and his phone number on his newspaper. When the train stopped, he put the newspaper on the kid's laps and stood up. He walked to the doors. He didn't want to see the other man's reaction. Well he didn't want to see him throw the newspaper away if he wasn't interested.

Harvey spent the whole day in court.When he looked at his phone, he hoped that he would find a message or a missed call. But he didn't. Maybe the kid wasn't interested after all. He felt his heart ache a bit. Well, at least he had tried. That was the most important.

The next day, he didn't look for Mike. He just stood at that train platform, holding his briefcase and newspaper. He didn't even look for the kid. He didn't want to feel pain by looking at him.

"I didn't dare to call you."

The voice was soft, sweet. Harvey turned and saw the Columbia student. He made a step toward the lawyer.

"I'm Mike."

He stood close to Harvey, smiling. Contrary to usual, he didn't have his earplugs on. Harvey smiled to him. He then asked with a quite assured voice:

"Maybe we could take five minutes at Grand Central to grab a coffee?  
-It would be great yeah."


End file.
